Don’t run, baby it’s over
by LinaRiz
Summary: El rugido de un muro temblando la hace apurar aún más el paso. ¿Y si estuviese llegando demasiado tarde? ¿Y si hubiera alguien –Harry, Ron, Ginny- en peligro y su lentitud provocara su…? "Todo ha terminado."


**Fic para el reto Efímero propuesto por Little Pandora en el foro Weird Sisters.**

_**Todo momento es efímero. El ahora ya es ayer y el fin llega antes de que tomemos conciencia de que ya comenzó. El juego está abierto, señores, y es hora de jugar.**_

* * *

**DON'T RUN, BABY IT'S OVER**

Corre por un pasillo a toda velocidad. Saltea las piedras obstaculizando el camino con agilidad. Su entorno se vuelve una imagen borrosa y lo único que siente es el aire en su cara. Los sonidos de la batalla llevándose a cabo en el piso inferior le llenan los oídos y le bloquean todo pensamiento y la hacen acelerar aún más su carrera. No puede detenerse. No _debe_ hacerlo.

Gira en un recodo sin disminuir el ritmo. Siente una punzada que crece bajo su costilla derecha pero no existe la posibilidad de parar. Los músculos de las piernas le piden piedad, pero no va a detenerse a descansar. Por todo lo que hacerlo podría conllevar.

El rugido de un muro temblando la hace apurar aún más el paso. ¿Y si estuviese llegando demasiado tarde? ¿Y si hubiera alguien –Harry, Ron, Ginny- en peligro y su lentitud provocara su…? Niega con la cabeza y se obliga a mantener la concentración. Debe llegar. Y lo hará, por mucho que eso le cueste un bazo y dos piernas.

Las escaleras se encuentran girando esa esquina. Ya puede visualizarlas. Aumenta la velocidad todo lo que puede y dobla antes de estrellarse contra la pared. Frena de repente, sintiendo un gran agujero formarse en su estómago, casi tan grande como el que se halla frente a ella, impidiendo que alcance las escaleras. Se lleva una mano a la frente y se arrodilla. Y sin poder soportarlo más, llora.

Está agotada más allá de toda posibilidad. La ignorancia de si alguno de sus amigos está bien o no la tiene al borde de la desesperación y ahora resulta que debe quedarse en ese estado, porque un maldito cráter la separa de ellos. Niega con la cabeza, resuelta, y respira hondo. Y salta.

Debe ser un esguince. A penas puede caminar y siente como si un hierro ardiendo le atravesara el tobillo. Pero debe seguir, porque tiene que llegar a ellos. Si algo les sucediera…

Se apoya contra una pared y lanza un hechizo a un mortífago que lucha contra un alumno de sexto. Sigue caminando con esfuerzo, rengueando, y finalmente llega a las puertas del colegio, de las cuales sólo quedan vestigios. El suelo está cubierto de cuerpos inertes, varitas, pedazos de madera y roca. En algunos lugares aún se llevan a cabo batallas entre aurors o alumnos y mortífagos. En el lugar abunda un hedor a sangre y polvo. Y únicamente se oyen gritos, sonidos de objetos haciéndose añicos y, en lo más profundo, el silencio de la noche.

Busca con la mirada a sus amigos pero no los encuentra. Su desesperación crece a medida que avanza. Vuelve a buscar apoyo en un muro y en ese momento una sombra aparece ante ella, haciéndose camino entre los trozos de madera que solían ser la entrada de Hogwarts. Alza la varita y se pega lo más que puede a la pared, tratando de no ser vista. Y no es hasta que la figura se encuentra a poco más de tres pasos de ella, que lo reconoce.

Sus ojos verdes, su pelo alborotado, la cicatriz en su frente. Cubierto de polvo y heridas, ahí, frente a ella, está Harry. _Su_ Harry.

Lo mira a los ojos y de la nada todo se detiene. El mundo deja de girar, los sonidos se apagan, las luces desaparecen. Las agujas del reloj se ralentizan hasta no avanzar, y de un momento a otro el tic no alcanza al tac. El dolor de cuerpo deja de arder hasta no existir del todo. El bombeo de su corazón se alza, fuerte, entre todo el silencio y se da cuenta de lo rápido que latía. Poco a poco disminuye su ritmo. Bum bum, bum bum, bum, bum, _bum_. Silencio.

Todo se esfuma salvo él, ella y el muro que le impide caer, porque en su mirada se encuentra con algo que creía haber olvidado. En su mirada reconoce al niño emocionado que una vez pisó por primera vez el colegio mágico más grande que jamás haya existido. Descubre ese brillo especial de quien ha sufrido mucho y que por fin ha encontrado paz. Un _algo_ que pocas personas tienen y que muy pocas notan, y que ella ve por segunda vez: felicidad y esperanza. Y todo comienza a tener sentido nuevamente.

Esa mirada sólo puede significar una cosa: Voldemort ha muerto. Todo ha terminado. Finalmente ha terminado. Han vencido –si aquello puede llamarse victoria- y él está vivo. Por segunda vez. Algo se remueve dentro de ella y se quiebra. La desesperación se rompe poco a poco y la esperanza, la tranquilidad y la felicidad emergen. Y cuando finalmente el tic alcanza al tac, Hermione sonríe y llora, y ya nada le duele. Ni el cuerpo, ni el alma.

_Todo ha terminado_, se repite mentalmente, arrojándose a los brazos de Harry. Y sin embargo, parece recién haber comenzado.

* * *

**Corto. No me gustó mucho, la verdad sea dicha. O sea, me lo imaginaba diferente -mejor. Pero es lo mejor que surgió luego de varios días de darle vuelta al asunto... Si quieren tirarme tomates o bananas en pijamas, son libres de hacerlo. Todo comentario es bienvenido -ya saben, hasta tengo un felpudito muy simpático que dice "Welcome"- ya sea bueno o no tan bueno ^^. **

**Por lo demás, ya saben. Botoncito verde!**

**_Sombra._**


End file.
